Lips-106-Script (III)
miniatur|Das Lips-106-Logo Die Abschrift der Lips-106-DJ-Dialoge aus Grand Theft Auto III. Script * Frau: Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte! * Station-Voice: Lesen Sie uns von den Lippen ab! * Frau 2: Yeah! * Station-Voice: Die besten Werbespots und dazwischen ein wenig Pop! * Mann: Cool! * Station-Voice: Lips 106! * Andee: Hey Leute, hier ist Andee, surfend auf der Lips-106-Radiowelle. Heute spiele ich ein paar freche Ladys aus den 70ern, 80ern und 90ern. Hier ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. (ein Mix aus allen später laufenden Songs spielt) * Station-Voice: Wir spielen eure Lieblingswerbespots, aber auch schöne Musik! * Mann: Wie bitte? * Station-Voice: Sie hören Lips 106! * Andee: Ihr seid auf Lips. Hey, Finger weg vom Radioschalter! (Fatamarse’ „Bump to the Music“ spielt) * Andee: Ich blättere gerade im Liberty Tree und lese, dass die Polizei in der Nähe von Carcer City einen guten Tag hinter sich hat, nachdem Polizeichef Gary Schaeffer durch einen kontroversen Beschluss des Gerichts in sämtlichen Korruptionsfällen freigesprochen wurde. Hoffentlich tauchen die vermissten Zeugen wieder wohlbehalten auf. * Station-Voice: Lips 106! (der Werbespot zu Pogo the Monkey spielt) * Station-Voice: Jetzt... jetzt zehn Minuten nonstop Musik. Doch erst hören wir uns noch einen neunminütigen Werbespot unserer Sponsoren an. Lips 106! (der Werbespot zum Maibatsu Monstrosity spielt) * Station-Voice: L-I-P-S 1-0-6 – Privatrundfunk von seiner besten Seite... und wir sind stolz drauf. Lips 106! * Andee: Hey, wenn ihr dieses Wochenende so richtig abtanzen wollt, besucht Sex Club Seven, wo brandheiße Trance-Musik gespielt wird. Ihr findet ihn im Rotlichtbezirk. Und falls ihr mehr auf Jazz steht, gibt’s die ganze Nacht lang ein Jazz-Fest in Luigis Bar, und die ist auch im Rotlichtbezirk. * Station-Voice: Lips 106! (April’s in Paris’ „Feels like I just can’t take no more“ spielt) * Andee: Willkommen zurück, hier ist Andee. Ich spiele die besten Songs auf der Lips-106-Autobahn Richtung heiße Musik. Als Nächstes gibt’s Andees kleinen Musikmix, wo wir zwei Songs direkt hintereinander spielen. Hey, Lips 106 ist das Zuhause des kleinen Musikmix. Denn wir finden, Musik sollte kurz... und heiß sein. (Lucys „Forever“ spielt) * Andee: Das war schön... nächste Woche veranstalten wir unseren alle zwei Monate stattfindenden Anruferwettbewerb, bei dem ihr ein Essen für zwei bei einem Fastfood-Restaurant eurer Wahl gewinnen könnt... es muss aber einer unserer Wettbewerbssponsoren sein... * Station-Voice: Endlich hat Pop-Musik eine neue Stimme. * Frau: Hallo? * Station-Voice: Herzlich willkommen auf... Lips 106. * Andee: Hey, hier ist Andee auf Lips 106 – Wheels of Steel! Ob die CDs hier aus Stahl sind? Heute spielen wir nur Musik. Als Nächstes kommen Boyz 2 Girlz mit ihrem Hit „Pray it goes OK“. (Boyz 2 Girlz’ „Pray it goes OK“ spielt) * Andee: Ich liebe Boy-Bands... wenn ihr auf klassische Musicals steht, geht nach Bedford Point, wo ihr „Fannie: Saturday Night Beaver“ sehen könnt. Ich hab Saturday Night Beaver schon gesehen und habt ihr gewusst, dass das Stück keine Pausen hat? Die machen nur einen auf Disco-Dance und bauen Dämme... ganz schön abgefahren! * Station-Voice: Einweg-Musik für eine Stadt, aus der nur ein Weg hinausführt. * Mann: Schön, dass Sie da sind. * Station-Voice: Sie sind auf Lips 106. (Da Shootaz’ „Grand Theft Auto“ spielt) * Station-Voice: Sie hören Lips 106! * Andee: Und weiter geht’s! (Funky BJs „Rubber Tip“ spielt) * Station-Voice: L-I-P-S 1-0-6 – Privatrundfunk von seiner besten Seite... und wir sind stolz drauf. Lips 106! Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen